


烂鳞

by Argentum_1127



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Fluff, Maybe OOC, Other, Water Fight, sweet couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 老夫老妻出去van）。
Relationships: Aldrich Devourer of Gods/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Sulyvahn/Aldrich
Kudos: 2





	烂鳞

伊鲁席尔的雪水融在桥下的浅潭里，沙力万踩碎石岩上的一块雪团，回头就是揪起一只污水蜈蚣往嘴里硬塞着的老友。

“啊..那玩意应该不好吃。“

“嗯..”艾尔德利奇已经习惯了使用这幅和半神结合后的身体，男孩的小嘴硬是撑得很大才勉强把食物裂开的两颌咀嚼掉上半，红紫色的血汁流了一嘴，流到了胸前的斗篷上，“确实，干巴巴的，大概和你是一个味道。”

撕开女妖的两根的细肢，艾尔德利奇囫囵地把纠缠在一起的长发吞到肚子里，沙力万能隐约地看见那坨没嚼碎的烂肉穿过他上半身细窄的食道，撑开了干瘪的胃袋，在披肩内修身的袍服上浮起圆润的小咕隆，紧接着便是泥泞的下半身扭动，把咕隆吸到他真正无底洞一样的胃，或是消化器官里...当然，说他整个人都是一个消化器官也不过分。

“来这里的目的不是给你野餐的，你也知道吧？”

“陪你约会的，教宗大人。”

艾尔德利奇扔掉被扯得已经看不出原样的蜈蚣，含一根细细长长的爪子在嘴里，手肘撑在正气喘吁吁地驮着他的野兽的背部。沙力万对于他这种阴阳怪气的态度早就习以为常了，腻到令人作呕的发言，比最低级的老妓女还要恶心，他挺佩服自己的忍耐力，跟他这种垃圾在一起到也能把让自己的愤怒阈给拔高几分。

嗐，再怎么说，他自己也是个彻头彻尾的人渣，换位思考一下，他们不过半斤八两之差。

“喔..是来试试水的。”教宗不说话可能是不高兴了，但一般情况下他不会对自己真的生气，艾尔德利奇是这样有恃无恐。不过，他确实话不多，在笼络人心，谋策篡位的时候句句是能说会道，可到了他们两的相处的模式里，反而是个很闷很不主动的老病树，“所以你感受到了吗？深海时代的轻语，在你左脚大拇指缠着的那根树枝里。”

他明显在瞎扯。这种把戏沙力万见过次了，虽然是吃一堑长一智的经验。

“你说 **你** 想来体验一下水流对你现在这具身体的冲击是什么样的感觉。”

“啊，是我吗？”艾尔德利奇忍住想笑的冲动，在教宗野兽柔软的背上翻了个身，“我现在累了，需要些能恢复精力的东西。”

“我觉得我的宠物比你更需要休息。”

考虑这只溺在泥浆里混吃等死的肥肉没那个动身外出的意愿，臃肿的身子也的确行动不便，而他放养的两只蜘蛛猴不知道爬到哪里的房梁上偷懒，沙力万自以为聪明地让他引以为傲的驯养野兽载着这位薪王去到城底的水道，但他也料到了这不太会有一个完美的结果。在处理怎样对待艾尔德利奇这件事上，阴谋算尽，夺权上位的沙力万永远也不可能找到他的秘籍。

“行吧。”

艾尔德利奇玩够了，也不想再逗他了，如果真的累坏了他这只不伦不类的狗，可能蜘蛛猴暗中想要偷袭的对象就再也见不着了吧？

他“啪”地把尾巴甩在水面上，清澈的水花里染了些黑丑的污泥。又听“哗啦”一声，半固半液似的下身从野兽的后腿滑进水里，稳稳地把上身纤弱的男孩接住。单看肉泥，一切都是那么地低俗臭恶，但若是看见暗影太阳的尸体从匍匐的姿势慢慢站起，作为此般典雅动作的旁观者，可能下意识地就想等一个舞女收场时拉起裙摆行的谢幕礼了。

“怎么？有未来的共鸣么？”

“要我说实话吗？”

“那还是算了。”

沙力万瞧见他的野兽奔到自己的袍边，鳄首多毛的怪物还真像个听话的狗，一边蹭着他腰边的珠宝一边呜呜呜地低吠，仿佛在哭诉受过的委屈。教宗伸手拍了拍它的头，看着远处在浅池里打转的艾尔德利奇只是苦笑。他应该早就知道预言是个半真半假的玄乎东西，艾尔德利奇认真的时候他知道是什么样的，而他今早把烂牙齿弹到他教袍上说要去桥下看看的时候，那副憋笑得都要变形的臭嘴脸早把他的小心思给出卖了。

“沙力万，”艾尔德利奇用枯瘠的掌捧起一剖清水，远远地洒向沙力万所在的地方，“等深海真的熄灭了残火，我们也像这样玩水吧？”

“我不会陪你玩的。”

“那你就等着变成泡烂在水里的浮木吧—！”

就知道他要趁机进攻，沙力万下意识地躲闪开，绰起制裁剑就给他划了一身的水珠。

其实沙力万也不是很想在这里跟他斗武的，运动量大了，他晚上肯定又要闹着要加餐了。

可是呢..他也看得开了。肥润的下半身在水里扭来扭去，上半身年轻的尸骸却乐得像个孩子。

如果说他是从深海诞生的人鱼，也只有他会喜欢他满身糜烂的鳞了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流）。  
> Sulyrich lovers DM me plz Orz


End file.
